


Secrets and Revelations

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Close to Home [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie comes out to his family, then tells Don who he's dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Revelations

Colby sat in the back of the conference room, as far from Charlie as he could get and hopefully out of the line of sight on anyone else in the team. He was sure that his eyes were tracking even Charlie's smallest movements as he explained his latest equation and how the hell it applied to their case. The little smile on his face as he talked was disarming, and every time he glanced Colby's direction, it grew just a fraction.  
  
He tried not to shoot worried glances at Don, or Megan or David. He hoped the thoughtful look on Don's face was related to the case and not to any change in Charlie's behavior.  
  
"Okay," Don said finally, when Charlie had come in for a landing. He stood and turned to the rest of the team. "Megan and David, why don't you go interview the insurance guys again, see if anything new shakes out. I have to brief the assistant director. Colby, can you work with Charlie on this? See if you can come up with a place to start."  
  
The rest of the team scattered as Don had directed, leaving Charlie and Colby alone in the glass-walled conference room. He smiled a little and walked over, leaning over the table as if to look at something a little more closely. "I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't think it'd be this hard," he said quietly.  
  
"Me either. I keep wanting to smile at you. Touch you."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Colby said, glancing around quickly before bumping Charlie affectionately. "I know having to keep this secret sucks, but I promise to make it up to you tonight," he whispered, leaning across Charlie to grab a pencil, lightly brushing against him and exposing his neck.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes briefly as Colby's scent washed over him. "Tease," he murmured.  
  
"Better believe it." Colby grinned and Charlie grinned back.  
  
"And if you keep grinning at me like that, I may just be forced to haul you into the nearest supply closet," Colby said, backing off a little and sitting on the edge of the table, looking fixedly at the projected image. Nothing to see, nothing untoward going on here. Nope. "No one would blame me either. Now, let's focus. The sooner we get a break in this case, the sooner I can get you back in my bed."  
  
Don paused outside the conference room on his way back to the director's office, having had to go back to his desk to retrieve something. Everything looked perfectly normal--Colby seated on the edge of the table, Charlie commanding the front of the room as always, even with an audience of one. Still, there was something he couldn't _quite_ put his finger on and it was bugging him. Had been for a week now. He couldn't dwell on it now, though, with the assistant director waiting. Still, he made a mental note about it as he moved on.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Charlie grinned and turned his attention to the case.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Colby saw Don walk past the conference room again, but he didn't seem to have paid any special attention to him and Charlie. He let out a brief sigh of relief and then focused on the case.  
  
....  
  
Fortunately, Charlie's help had proved invaluable yet again, and while they weren't done, they'd made enough headway to earn all of them a night off. Colby puttered around the apartment, lighting candles as he waited for Charlie to arrive.  
  
Charlie knocked on Colby's door, not bothering to hide his goofy grin.  
  
Colby pulled him inside by his wrist, pressing him against the closed door and claiming his mouth firmly. "God, I have been aching for that all day," Colby murmured against his lips.  
  
"Me too. Wanted you so bad in the conference room." Charlie nipped at Colby's neck, grinning at Colby's groan.  
  
"That'd be something, huh," Colby teased, resting his hand on Charlie's hip, letting the weight and warmth soak through his clothes. "If I just snapped one day and took you, right there in the conference room." He pulled him off the door and backed up, heading for the couch.  
  
Charlie made a strangled noise, just imagining it. "Yeah? With my brother, your boss looking on?" he teased.  
  
Colby gulped. "He'd kill me, but at least I'd die happy," he said, pulling Charlie into his lap as he sat on the couch and claiming his lips again, fierce and hungry.  
  
"He wouldn't _kill_ you." But then he gave up trying to talk because seeing if he could get Colby to give little sounds of pleasure was far more interesting.  
  
Colby's chuckle turned into a low moan as Charlie ground lightly against him, nipping on his earlobe. His hands slipped under Charlie's shirt to caress the soft skin. For this, Colby would gladly risk death at Don's hands. "Mmm, Charlie," he groaned. "I picked up some food, but something tells me you want to eat later."  
  
"Much, much later," Charlie agreed. He continued to grind lightly against Colby, slipping one hand under Colby's shirt.  
  
They groped and teased and kissed wantonly, dirty passionate kisses until Colby couldn't take it any more. He needed Charlie's skin, needed to feel his body under his. Pushing lightly on Charlie's legs, he managed, "Bed. Now."  
  
"Yes, sir," Charlie murmured, grinning.  
  
"Mmmm... like the way that sounds," he teased, backing Charlie up toward the bedroom, stripping his shirt along the way. "Maybe I should see if I can get you to beg for me."  
  
"Mmm. What makes you think you won't be the one doing the begging?"  
  
"Because I'm trained in interrogation techniques, and how to resist them," Colby purred, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them. He nipped lightly at the skin around Charlie's neck, very careful not to mark him where it was visible.  
  
Charlie laughed. "You planning an interrogation, Agent Granger?"  
  
"Maybe, Doctor Eppes," Colby grinned, backing him to the bed and laying him down against the mattress. He covered him with his body, his hand running down Charlie's chest and cupping him lightly, stroking his cock through his jeans.  
  
Charlie bucked up and groaned, pushing himself into Colby's hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea how intoxicating those sounds you make are?" Colby murmured. "Just makes me want to do everything I can to draw them out." He stroked Charlie's cock again before claiming Charlie's mouth fiercely as his hand worked to open Charlie's belt.  
  
Charlie groaned again. "Yes, Colby please!"  
  
Colby glanced at the clock by the bed. "Five minutes flat. You're getting better," he teased, stripping Charlie completely and rolling them so Charlie was on top. "One day you may be able to resist me for 10 whole minutes."  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow and playfully pinned Colby's wrists above his head. "You really want to make it a contest?" He lowered his head until his lips were millimeters from Colby's. "Still think I can make you beg."  
  
Writhing lightly, Colby arched up into Charlie. "I know how you like a challenge."  
  
"That what you want to be, Colby? A challenge?" Charlie grinned and used his free hand to stroke down Colby's body, cupping him gently before stroking firmly.  
  
Colby gasped and squirmed lightly. "If that's what keeps you interested," he said, a little more seriously than he'd intended.  
  
"Oh, lots of things about you keep me interested," he said, slowly opening the fly of Colby's jeans.  
  
"Really?" Colby grinned, squirming again, not bothering to try to free himself from Charlie's grip. "Like what?"  
  
"Your smile. Your past. The sounds you make in the midst of pleasure." He lowered his head and mouthed Colby's cock through his underwear.  
  
Colby moaned, barely checking the way his hips wanted to buck into Charlie's mouth. "Oh, fuck," he murmured. He knew that if he wanted to, he could take back control of this situation anytime. But watching Charlie employ all his creativity was just too much fun.  
  
Charlie grinned and slid Colby's pants off, then lightly traced his cock. "Your honor. Integrity." He slowly drew down Colby's underwear. "Loyalty."  
  
"God, Charlie... please. Please," Colby groaned, freeing one hand to pull Charlie up and claim his mouth.  
  
"Please what?" Charlie asked, voice low and husky in Colby's ear.  
  
The back of Colby's head smacked against the pillow as he bit his lip. "God. Please... want your mouth."  
  
"Want my mouth where, Colby? Your cock? Your balls? Your ass? Be very specific."  
  
"Fuck. Want that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock before I put you on your back and fuck you," Colby moaned. "That specific enough?"  
  
Charlie chuckled and licked Colby's cock from root to tip. "Say the magic word."  
  
Colby's eyes drifted shut and his mouth dropped open. "Please. Charlie, please."  
  
Charlie swallowed him whole, immediately bobbing his head and humming.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Colby cried out, arching gently. One hand fisted into the sheets at his side as the other ran restlessly through Charlie's hair. "God, Charlie!"  
  
Charlie smirked and continued licking and sucking and humming, occasionally very carefully grazing Colby's cock with his teeth.  
  
"Fuck, that's it," Colby groaned, pulling Charlie up by his shoulders and claiming his mouth hard as he rolled him onto his back. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him lightly, twisting his wrist at the top.  
  
Charlie gave a surprised yelp that turned into a moan of pure pleasure. His eyes half closed and he pushed wantonly into Colby's hand.  
  
Colby continued teasing Charlie lightly, not really giving him enough stimulation to be useful, as he reached for the lubricant next to the bed. "Everything about you just drives me wild, you know that, right?" he murmured, slipping a slick finger deep inside him.  
  
Charlie gasped, spreading his legs wide. "Tell me."  
  
Colby talked as he prepped Charlie, murmuring low and throaty in his ear. "First there's that smile of yours when you're explaining something you think is really cool, even if the rest of us don't get it. And there's the way you smile at me when no one else is looking." He slipped another finger deep into Charlie.  
  
"Your energy. Your intellect. Your dedication. All of it." He lined himself up and slipped deep into Charlie.  
  
Charlie cried out, his body arching up. "Fuck! Colby!"  
  
"Exactly," Colby purred, running his hands up along Charlie's skin as he set a slow, smooth pace.  
  
"Gonna make me pay, aren't you?" Charlie gasped. He whimpered as Colby hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Should have thought of that."  
  
"Yeah, you should have," Colby said, leaning forward to lick and nip at the skin near Charlie's ribs, his hands wrapping around his hips. "But, if you ask me very nicely for what you want, I may decide to give it to you."  
  
"Please Colby," he said, trying for sweet. "Please fuck me."  
  
"Fuck you how? Hard? Soft? Fuck you so sweet and tender you can barely take it? Be specific now."  
  
Charlie stuck out his tongue. "Hard. Then sweet and tender."  
  
Colby grinned and sucked Charlie's tongue into his mouth, relenting at last. He nibbled on Charlie's lower lip as he set a harder pace, his hands wrapped tightly around Charlie's hips. "Wanna hear you, wanna here those delicious sounds you make," he panted.  
  
Charlie moaned loudly, moving as much as he could under Cobly's firm grasp. "Please, Colby, please!"  
  
Nipping and licking at whatever skin he could reach, Colby wrapped one large, strong hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time with his short, sharp, hard strokes. "C'mon, Charlie," he grunted.  
  
Charlie held on through another four strokes then came, yelling Colby's name.  
  
The force of Charlie's orgasm pulled Colby along with it, and he cried out as he came. He took a moment to let the aftershocks fade before pulling gently out and stretching out next to Charlie. Gathering him in his arms, he soothed him with soft kisses and caresses.   
  
"That was fun," he grinned.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Yes, yes it was."  
  
Colby laughed right along with him, caressing his arms and lapsing into comfortable, fucked-out silence for a long moment. Eventually he said, "I think--I think Don has noticed something."  
  
Charlie tensed. "Why do you say that?" he asked carefully.  
  
"I don't know. A gut feeling I guess," Colby said quietly, caressing Charlie's back, trying to soothe and relax him again. "I saw him go past the conference room when he was supposed to be in the director's office. Could be nothing, but I just thought I should mention it."  
  
He paused, licking his lips. "Do-do you think it'd be better to tell him before he figures it out?"  
  
"Probably," Charlie said reluctantly. "I don't know how he's going to react. Not because it's you, but because it's someone on his team."  
  
"I doubt Don'd think anyone is good enough for you, and given what he probably thinks of me at the moment, I'm almost certain he won't think I'm good enough for you," Colby said softly.  
  
"That's not fair," Charlie said, making an effort to keep the accusation from his voice.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Don is protective of you, just like you are of him. You're brothers. I get that," Colby said, not wanting to argue. "This is all just really new for me, Charlie, but I think Don would rather hear it from us than not."  
  
"I know he would. I'll tell him."  
  
Colby took a deep breath, trying not to bristle but he knew he wasn't going to be totally successful. "You'll tell him? Shouldn't we tell him together?"  
  
"He doesn't even know I'm gay, Colby, so no, I don't think we should tell him together." He knew he was being too defensive, too angry, but now that he would actually have to tell Don everything he was more than a little afraid.  
  
"Don doesn't know I'm gay either. If I'm gonna be outed, I'd kind of like to be there," Colby said as gently as possible. "Look, I know you're freaked out about this. I had hoped we wouldn't have to tell Don this soon, but waiting would just piss him off."  
  
Charlie deflated a little, conceding the point. "Then let me talk to him first. Tell him that I'm gay. We can tell him about us after. I know he's your boss, Colby, but he's my _brother_. And something like this--I need to tell him first. My dad, too."  
  
Colby pulled Charlie in for a soft, tender kiss. "Of course. And if you need me for anything before or after you tell them, just... I'm here for you, okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded. His heart was racing and he held tightly to Colby. He thought Don would be okay with it. Maybe he wouldn't even be surprised. But Don had also played baseball and was in the FBI, two extremely homophobic institutions. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Don reacted badly. "I'll tell him tomorrow, his work permitting."  
  
"Okay," Colby said, kissing Charlie over and over, soft and tender. "It'll be okay. Don'll be fine."  
  
"What if he's not," Charlie whispered. "I think he will be, but what if I'm wrong?"  
  
He rolled Charlie so he was on his back and Colby could look deeply into his eyes. "If you're wrong, things will be difficult for a while, but they'll get better. Don--Don's a good man and he loves you."   
  
Charlie looked away, unconvinced.  
  
"Did I ever tell you my Dad was ex-military?" Colby asked, continuing when Charlie shook his head. "Yeah. Army. He was so proud when I decided to join up. He was--less proud when I told him I was gay."  
  
"What happened?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"A lot of yelling. Some tears. He hit me, tried to get me to hit him back, but I wouldn't. Chris tried to get in between us, stand up for me, but I wouldn't let him do that, either. Eventually, he threw me out of the house. I hated him for not understanding, for not loving me enough to get past whatever his own issues were, but I understood where he was coming from, too.   
  
My Dad is an old-fashioned guy. I'm the oldest. I was supposed to get married and have a family, carry on the Granger name, all that. And in a few moments, he saw all of that crashing down. We didn't speak for almost a month, but we did start talking eventually, and things are good now. I think part of him still wishes it were different but I think that's more out of a desire for me to be happy than anything. Looking forward to his reaction when I tell him I'm dating a genius." Colby had been speaking quietly, but now he smiled, leaning down to capture Charlie's mouth passionately.  
  
"Colby," Charlie said softly, heart breaking. He gave Colby another fierce hug. "I think my dad will be the same way. I don't think he'll try to hit me," he said hastily. "But I think he'll be disappointed at first. I guarantee you inside of a month he'll be asking when we're going to move in together and start adopting. Or find a surrogate mother."  
  
Colby chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I think Alan will understand more than you think, as long as you're happy. Don, too. You--are happy, right? With me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy. There's no way I'd risk all of this if I wasn't."  
  
Grinning, Colby leaned down and kissed Charlie passionately, drawing him as close as possible and running a hand down his body to wrap around his cock. He stroked him slowly, gratified to feel him spring to life in his hand.  
  
Charlie moaned softly and spread his legs. "Feels so good."  
  
"Promised you sweet and tender," Colby murmured, kissing Charlie's collarbone, shoulders, and base of his throat. "And I always keep my promises."  
  
Charlie grinned into the kiss, wrapping a hand around Colby's neck and pulling him down into a long, passionate, thorough kiss.  
  
....  
  
Colby woke the next morning before the alarm, surprised to find Charlie awake already, watching him. "Okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded a little, shrugging a shoulder. "Nervous."  
  
"They'll be fine," Colby said, pulling Charlie over for a reassuring kiss. "Call me after you tell them, let me know how it goes?"  
  
"I will. I want to tell Don first. Then I'll tell Dad."  
  
....  
  
He called Don just after 1, figuring it was safer than trying to go to the office where any number of people might have picked up on how nervous he was. "I was wondering if you had a few minutes tonight? There's uh--something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah, sure, buddy. Things are pretty quiet around here right now. Everything okay?" Don asked, sitting back in his chair. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy his gut had been right or not.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just--need to tell you something."  
  
"And you can't tell me this something over the phone?" Don asked.  
  
Charlie paused. "No. I need to see you. Just, please do this for me?"  
  
"Sure. Come by my apartment later and we'll talk."  
  
....  
  
Charlie hid in the garage until it was time to go to Don's apartment. He knew if his dad saw him he'd know something was up. And math helped calm him, a little.  
  
Don was just finishing up his dinner when Charlie knocked on his door. He stashed his plate in the kitchen before answering it. "Hey, Chuck," he greeted him, trying to keep the mood light. It'd been easy to tell over the phone that whatever Charlie had to tell him, it was big, and he hoped a little levity wouldn't go awry. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Can we sit down?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Charlie sat at the other end of the couch from Don, twisting his hands together nervously. There was silence for a few minutes as Charlie tried to figure out what he wanted to say. He'd been trying to decide all day and what to say and in the end he just had to hope for divine inspiration when the moment came. And now the moment was here and the divine inspiration--wasn't. He took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Don, I'm gay."  
  
Don blinked in surprise. That was not what he'd been expecting. He wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting, but that hadn't been it.  
  
"Don," Charlie said. "Say something."  
  
"Huh," Don said, licking his lips. "Uh, how--how long have you known?"  
  
"Since I was about thirteen," he said quietly.  
  
"Huh," Don said again. "Well. Are--are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah,' Charlie said softly. "Yeah, I'm happy."  
  
"Then that's what matters," Don said, reaching out to squeeze Charlie's shoulder. "Thanks. For telling me. For trusting me." He let his hand drop. "So, have you told Dad, yet?"  
  
"No, I'll tell him later tonight. You--you're really okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Don said, squeezing Charlie's shoulder again. "You expected me not to be?"  
  
Charlie looked down and shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I wasn't sure what to expect."  
  
"Charlie. You're my brother. Nothing you could ever do can change that. And if you want me to come with you when you tell Dad, I will."  
  
"I'd really appreciate that," Charlie said softly. "I mean--I think he'll be okay, it's just--you know how he is about grandkids and weddings and..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Don said, smiling gently. "You know I should be annoyed about this because now all the pressure'll be on me." He reached over and ruffled Charlie's curls before checking his watch. "Come on, Dad'll probably be home by now."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. But I'm sure he'll be asking me soon enough when I plan to adopt. Or if Amita will be a surrogate or something. Or maybe--" he caught himself just before saying Colby's name, "my boyfriend's sister."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Don said, handing Charlie his jacket and opening the door for him. "Well, that should help put Dad's mind at ease. When do we get to meet him?"  
  
"Soon," Charlie said, feeling guilty. "Real soon."  
  
"Okay," Don said, smiling warmly at Charlie, his hand massaging the back of his neck as he pushed him through the door first, closing the door behind them.  
  
....  
  
Colby chewed on his fingernail as he stared at the dead TV, waiting for news from Charlie. He jumped when there was a soft knock on the door and then rushed to answer it. Charlie walked almost listlessly inside, sinking down onto the couch with a sigh. He looked exhausted.  
  
Sitting beside him, Colby took his hand gently. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just--it's been a long day. Don was okay with it. Was fine, so long as I'm happy."  
  
"And--your dad?" Colby prompted. He hoped that if Don had taken it so well that Alan would, too.  
  
"He tried to be supportive but I think right now he's still disappointed. Which I guess is better than being ashamed."  
  
"It's far better," Colby assured him, turning his chin so he could kiss him lightly. "Guess we should give them a couple days before we spring me on them, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I think Don could handle it okay right now. I think he really just wants me to be happy. And Dad does, too, it's just--he'd also really been hoping for grandkids. And he knows it's more difficult, being gay."  
  
"Okay," Colby said quietly, trying to keep the small note of disappointment out of his voice. He knew that breaking the news to Charlie's family wasn't easy for him and that it would have to be done slowly, but he'd been hoping that he wasn't going to have to hide how happy he was for much longer. "You look hungry. I'll get you something."  
  
"We could tell Don first. I think he knows that Dad will need a little while to adjust. Do you--want to do that?"  
  
Colby smiled and cupped Charlie's face in his hands, drawing him forward for a deep kiss. "I'd like that a lot, but only if you're sure you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Colby stroked his thumb over Charlie's cheek. "It'll be okay. And I'm going to be here for you. I don't plan on going anywhere."  
  
"Good." He gave Colby a tender kiss and held onto him tightly. "It'll be okay."  
  
Colby wrapped his arms around Charlie, stroking his curls lightly. "I--I love you," he murmured.  
  
Charlie looked at Colby, eyes wide. "I--I love you too," he said softly. And it was true, too. He'd risk making at least temporary enemies with his brother and father because he loved Colby.  
  
Grinning, Colby claimed Charlie's mouth, more passionately this time. "Come on, we should eat. I'm starving."  
  
After dinner was done, Charlie hesitated a moment and then said, "I think I should give Don a head's up that my boyfriend is someone he knows."  
  
Colby froze for a moment and then forced himself to take a deep breath. "If you think that's best, then okay. When do you want to tell him?"  
  
"The same day as we tell him about us. Day after tomorrow, maybe? Let him get used the idea that I'm seeing a man? I just--think it's less likely to feel like a betrayal if he has some idea beforehand," he said, rubbing Colby's arm.  
  
"You're probably right," Colby said quietly. He hoped that there was at least an interesting case going on so Don wouldn't fixate on who it was. Because if Don asked him directly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to lie to him.  
  
"It'll be okay. Don will be okay."  
  
....  
  
Colby sat slightly hunched at his desk, looking around as much as he could. He glanced at his watch. It was almost time for Charlie to call Don and tell him that he was dating someone he knew. Colby figured Don would almost immediately guess it was someone he worked with, but how close to home he'd put it, he couldn't even hazard a guess. He had to actively fight the urge not to be anywhere nearby when Don got that call.  
  
At the last minute Charlie decided to drop the news in person. He showed up at the office and headed straight for Don's cubicle. "You got a sec?"  
  
Colby's eyes went wide as he saw Charlie walk up to Don, but he quickly tried to make his body language neutral again. He knew Charlie wouldn't purposely give Don too much information, but he wasn't always the best at knowing when to shut up.   
  
Don looked up from the file he was holding and glanced at his watch. "Sure, buddy. What's up?"  
  
"In the conference room?"  
  
"Okay," Don said cautiously. There was something about Charlie's demeanor that told him he wasn't going to like whatever it was he was going to say. He followed him to the conference room and shut the door behind them. "What's going on?"  
  
Charlie took a breath. "The man I'm dating is someone you know. I just--didn't want you to show up for dinner and be completely blindsided."  
  
Automatically, Don's eyes swept the bullpen. "Someone I--know? How well do I know this person?"  
  
Charlie hesitated, then said, "Pretty well. Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything else until he had a chance to tell you himself. Please try to understand."  
  
Don mentally scrolled through all the people he felt he knew pretty well, and rejected all of them as impossibilities. He took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll just have to wait then."  
  
"Thanks." He reached over and squeezed Don's shoulder. "See you tonight then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything since Dad's out of town?"  
  
"No, I think we're good. But thanks. See you tonight. And Don? Thanks for--everything."  
  
"You're welcome," Don said quietly before opening the door and stepping out. He turned to watch carefully as Charlie passed by to see if he could spot a change in body language, but there was nothing. Putting it purposely out of his mind, Don returned to his desk.  
  
....  
  
Colby tried not to pace in the living room of the Eppes house as he and Charlie waited for Don to arrive. Whatever Charlie was making smelled good, but the nerves were making his stomach flutter. He wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able to eat.  
  
"It'll be okay," Charlie said quietly, squeezing Colby's hand. "It'll be okay. He'll be surprised, but it'll be okay."  
  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Colby said quietly, pulling Charlie close and pressing a kiss to his temple. He sprang apart guiltily at the sound of Don's SUV in the driveway.  
  
Don was still running through a list of people he knew even as he walked up to the front door. He had no clue who it could be. Everyone seemed so unlikely, but he hadn't had a clue that Charlie was gay, either, so he supposed it wasn't all that surprising. He pushed open the front door, surprised for a moment to see Colby standing there.  
  
"Colby? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed--" he broke off as it him that Charlie was clutching Colby's hand and pressing against him. His jaw dropped open and it took him a moment to find his voice. "Colby?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie said quietly. "Colby and I are together." He coughed. "More than that--I love him."  
  
"And I love Charlie," Colby said softly.  
  
Don's eyes flicked back and forth from Charlie to Colby. "How--you--Colby. You're not gay. Are you?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you, Don. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but yeah. I'm gay."  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Don walked slowly to the couch. "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"Don?" Charlie said anxiously.  
  
"Just... gimme a second," Don said, sitting back and taking a deep breath. Charlie and Colby. Together. It wasn't as if stranger things hadn't happened. Look at Larry and Megan. But this was his _brother_ and someone he _worked with_. "How long has this been going on?" he said finally.  
  
"Two, three weeks," Colby answered, sitting in one of the chairs. "But I've been interested in Charlie for a while now. I thought it was just an infatuation at first, but..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Don. I just--I didn't want to say anything until there was something to tell you."  
  
Don looked carefully at the two of them. Charlie's hand was resting comfortably on Colby's shoulder, and he had to admit, they looked good together. But he couldn't help the feeling that this was going to turn out badly. If one of them got hurt, almost inevitably he'd be caught in the middle. And what if Colby got injured or killed? Charlie would almost certainly blame him.   
  
"Do you two know how many different ways this is a bad idea?"  
  
Charlie's jaw clenched. "Why?"  
  
"What if something happens? What if you two break up? Or worse, what if Colby gets injured? How do I _not_ suddenly end up caught in the middle of your relationship?"  
  
"Don," Colby started, keeping his tone neutral, "we have thought about these things, a hundred times. But we can't get past the fact that we're in love. You know how often something like this comes along to guys in our line of work."  
  
Don rubbed a hand over his lips. Their line of work was part of the problem. Charlie had a hard enough time dealing with the idea his brother could be hurt, now he wanted to worry about a brother _and_ a lover? But even that wasn't his main problem. He trusted Colby with his own life, but when it came to Charlie, the rules were different. "Colby, I swear to god if you hurt him..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll present myself for the ass-kicking I'll deserve."  
  
"And I won't blame you,' Charlie said softly. "If something happens--I won't blame you."  
  
"Charlie..." Don started, but he didn't know what else to say. Truth was, if something happened to Colby, it probably was his fault and he'd spend more time beating himself up than Charlie would. He took another deep breath. "Okay. Okay...I'm glad you told me. It might take a little bit to get used to the idea, but--you two look good together."  
  
Charlie smiled as the tension inside him eased. It really would be okay. "We do look good, don't we?" He squeezed Colby's hand but didn't give him a kiss. Don needed time to adjust and Charlie would respect that.  
  
Colby wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder and squeezed him close, looking at him with all the love and affection he could muster. "I'll say we do."  
  
Charlie grinned at Colby. "Hungry?" he asked Don.  
  
"Yeah," Don said, getting up slowly and following them into the kitchen.  
  
....  
  
The meal passed easily enough, even if there were moments of almost uncomfortable silence. Once it was done, Charlie started to clear the table, and Colby helped. Alone in the kitchen, he pulled Charlie close for a deep kiss. "That went better than I thought it would," he said softly, caressing Charlie's arms.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said softly. "I'll try and see him tomorrow. Make sure he really is okay with this."  
  
"You think he'd only say he was okay to get out of having the conversation?" Colby asked.  
  
Charlie considered for a moment. "I think it's possible, yeah."  
  
Colby caressed Charlie's arm again. "Okay, yeah. I've never known Don to react particularly well when he thinks he's cornered." He leaned over to claim Charlie's lips. "I have to tell you though, I don't think I've ever wanted you more than when you stood there and told Don you loved me," he whispered, their lips brushing.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie grinned and gave Colby a long, tender kiss.  
  
Don froze in his tracks, the door to the kitchen just pushed open enough for him to see Colby wrap his arms around Charlie to bring him closer, deepening their kiss. A flash of jealousy arced through him that Charlie had found someone to love him for everything he was. It just didn't seem fair somehow. Slowly, he backed away and when Charlie and Colby came out a few moments later, he did his best to make it seem like he was totally oblivious.  
  
Charlie gave both Colby and himself a quick once over before going back to the living room. "Is there a game on or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Don said, grabbing the remote and quickly flipping through channels, trying not to look too much like he was stealing glances at Charlie and Colby seated together. At the same time, he noted, Colby was trying not to look like he wanted to devour Charlie right there and was failing.  
  
Clearing his throat, Don said, "Maybe I should get going, though. Can't be often you get the house to yourselves."  
  
Charlie hesitated, not wanting to be rude. But Don was right, they rarely had time alone at his place. "Lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Don said as he stood. "I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, then." He waved and let himself out.  
  
Colby waited until Don's SUV pulled away and then let out a long breath. "Tomorrow is going to be so awkward."  
  
"Tell me about it," Charlie murmured.  
  
Colby gave him a soft smile and pulled him back over to the couch. "How about we worry about tomorrow later?" he asked, voice dipping low.  
  
"I can agree with that," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Grinning back, Colby pushed and pulled until Charlie was lying down on the oversized sofa. He covered him with his body, one knee casually between his legs as he kissed him deep and passionate.  
  
Charlie moaned and pressed up against him. "Bedroom?"  
  
"In a minute," Colby purred, slipping his hand under Charlie and letting his fingers play along the skin at the small of Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Fast minute," he mock grumbled. "Can't be thinking about sex with you every time I sit on this couch."  
  
"Why not?" Colby teased, kissing his way along Charlie's jaw.  
  
"Because having a hard on while watching TV with Don and my Dad is not my idea of fun," Charlie muttered.  
  
Colby chuckled. "Just tell them you think the baseball players are sexy," he advised, standing up and helping Charlie off the couch. He pulled him in tight for a deep kiss.  
  
"So, where would you like to think of having sex with me?"  
  
"My bedroom," Charlie purred.  
  
"I dunno, Charlie," Colby said, pulling him toward the stairs. "Having sex in your childhood bedroom with your new boyfriend--kinda kinky." He grinned and pressed Charlie against the wall, letting his hand slip down under the waist of Charlie's jeans. "Good thing I like kinky."  
  
"Mmm, good thing," Charlie agreed.  
  
Colby grinned and captured Charlie's mouth again, kneading the soft flesh lightly before backing off enough to urge Charlie up the stairs. He let Charlie lead him to his bedroom, smiling gently at him when he opened the door with an almost shy grin.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," he said softly. He pulled Colby to him and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
"Best place I can think of to be," Colby replied, running his fingers through Charlie's hair. He glanced around Charlie's bedroom, smiling at how closely it reminded him of his office--stacked with things in no discernable order or pattern, everything slightly worn, rumpled, and comfortable. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, crooking a finger at Charlie. "Come here."  
  
Charlie smiled and let himself be drawn in. He ran his hands through Colby's hair and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"God, I love you," Colby murmured against his lips. He pulled at Charlie, twisting lightly so they both ended up stretched out on the bed, their bodies entwining almost naturally. His hand stroked down Charlie's body to cup his ass, pulling him closer and tighter.  
  
"I love you, too." He kissed Colby again, sweet, then passionate and demanding.  
  
"Mmm," Colby murmured appreciatively, slipping his hand under Charlie's shirt and rubbing lightly along his stomach. His hand drifted to his jeans and he slowly started undoing his fly. "I wanna make love to you--take it nice and slow."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Charlie said, smirking.  
  
Colby grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah, I thought you might."  
  
Abandoning Charlie's fly for a moment, Colby slid his hands up his chest, easily removing his shirt and tossing it aside. He lowered his mouth to the side of Charlie's neck, nipping lightly and always careful not to mark, while his hands teased and traveled along Charlie's skin, looking for all the sensitive spots he hadn't found just yet. "Tell me Charlie," he whispered, "am I the first man to make love to you in this room?"  
  
"To make love? Yes," he whispered back.  
  
Colby's eyebrows twitched up for a second. "Well. You'll have to give me all the sordid details one day," he replied, smiling. He ground lightly against Charlie as he claimed his lips again.  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow and sucked lightly on the tender spot behind Colby's left ear. "You really want to know?"  
  
"I'd like to hear how you managed to sneak men in here to have sex with them, yeah," Colby groaned, letting his head drop forward. "It makes me feel superior to know that none of them knew what they had when they were with you."  
  
Charlie laughed. "They weren't as smart as you are."  
  
"Bet at least some of them had to be geniuses like you, though, right?" he asked, sliding his hand down Charlie's chest to work at his belt, still licking and sucking and kissing his sensitive places.  
  
Charlie moaned softly. "No geniuses. Bright students--when I was a student," he added hastily. "And the occasional not so bright jock. Had a bright jock too, once."  
  
"Truly a rare occurrence," Colby smiled, rolling his jeans down his hips and caressing Charlie's cock through his underwear. "And where do I fall in the bright to not so bright range?"  
  
Charlie whined and fastened his lips on the pulse point of Colby's neck for a moment before answering. "Oh, you're very, very bright. Quick study."  
  
Colby groaned as he caressed Charlie more firmly, but still through his underwear. "Thank you," he said softly. "I have a good teacher."  
  
"You have the best teacher," Charlie teased.  
  
"I don't know about that," Colby teased back as he finally pulled Charlie's underwear down over his hips. He scooted down the bed so he could lick at the head of his cock. "Mmm, certainly my favorite teacher ever."  
  
"Better be," Charlie murmured, lifting his hips.  
  
Grinning, Colby decided that there'd been enough talking. He lowered his head to suck Charlie more fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he moved down and dropping his hand to play gently with his balls.  
  
Charlie tilted his head back and moaned loudly, fingers moving restlessly through Colby's hair. "Yes, God, just like that."  
  
Colby sucked Charlie languidly, reveling in being able to take his time and letting Charlie's moans and gasps and whispers wash over him. Eventually, he pulled off and pushed his way back up the bed to claim Charlie's mouth passionately. "God, I love you," he whispered, voice husky. "Want you so bad."  
  
"Take me," Charlie said. "Please. Inside me."  
  
"I could never deny a request like that," Colby said. He kissed Charlie again swiftly and then looked at the side of the bed, wondering where Charlie would have hidden his lube. Most guys wanted it close by, and if Charlie had been anything like Colby, the back of the nightstand would have been an obvious choice. He reached over and pulled open the drawer, smiling softly as he located the lube right where he expected it to be.  
  
Charlie smiled. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
"I love you, too," Colby replied, tossing the lube on the bed and pulling his shirt off. He kissed Charlie deeply as one slick finger slipped easily inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned and opened himself to Colby. He continued to kiss Colby, to make soft noises in the back of his throat as Colby's fingers worked inside him.  
  
"Love those sounds you make," Colby purred, slipping another finger deep inside him, angling for his prostate.  
  
"Love the feelings you create," Charlie whispered.  
  
Grinning, Colby took his time as he finished prepping Charlie, satisfied he was ready only when he was quivering and clutching desperately at his shoulders. He wasted no time in pushing steadily into Charlie, his own lust and hunger making itself known. When he was fully seated, he took a deep breath and just let himself feel the way Charlie was wrapped so tightly around him. "God, Charlie," he moaned.  
  
"Colby," he whispered. "God. Please." He moved a little, trying to encourage Colby to move with him.  
  
Colby relented, setting an easy pace, one that wouldn't drive either of them crazy but would allow them both to take their time. He loved the way Charlie felt and sounded, the way the sweat looked on his skin, his scent--he loved everything about being with him.  
  
"Love you," Charlie whispered, hands stroking Colby's back restlessly. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Colby panted. Charlie was hot and sweet, and Colby felt his control starting to slip. He worked a hand between them, stroking firmly at Charlie's cock. "God... oh, god, Charlie--gonna come."  
  
"Come for me Colby," Charlie said softly. "Please. Come for me."  
  
That soft urging was enough for Colby to let go, coming just a few thrusts later. As the aftershocks faded, he wrapped his hand more firmly around Charlie's cock, twisting his wrist at the top of his strokes just the way he liked.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned before coming with a loud wail.  
  
Colby eased him through the aftershocks before slipping gently from him and gathering him in his arms. He kissed his forehead softly as Charlie caught his breath. "That was amazing."  
  
"You're amazing," Charlie said softly. "So tell me, when do I get to meet your family?"  
  
"Whenever you want to," Colby replied, stroking his hand along Charlie's skin. "Well, whenever we can both get away long enough for a trip to Idaho."  
  
"I want to meet Chris. Soon."  
  
Colby smiled at Charlie fondly. "I'll give him a call tomorrow, and we'll start planning."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie smiled and gave Colby a kiss. Hopefully it would go better than telling Don had.  
  
"Yeah," Colby said, returning the kiss. "I know Chris is gonna like you a lot." He nestled Charlie close, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
....  
  
The next morning he was jittery as he dressed. He had enough time to run back to his apartment and change before heading into the office. It wouldn't do for Don to see him in the same clothes he wore to dinner. He'd hoped the initial shock had worn off and that Charlie was wrong, that he really was as okay with it as he'd sounded.  
  
Don wasn't exactly avoiding him but he wasn't acting normally either. He'd look at Colby and see him kissing his brother or start to imagine what they'd done after he left.   
  
Charlie showed up at his cubicle around noon. "Lunch?" Charlie asked carefully.  
  
Don glanced Colby's direction. "Just the two of us or...?"  
  
"Just you and me," Charlie said quietly. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, putting down his pen and grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.  
  
They didn't really talk much until they got to the restaurant, a little Chinese place that afforded them some measure of privacy. "I just--wanted to see how you were doing," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Honestly? I'm a little freaked out," Don replied. "I mean, you're dating one of my agents, and really, I have no idea how to reconcile what I knew of Colby with what I know of him," he said, keeping his voice down. "But mostly, I really am glad you're happy."  
  
"I am," Charlie said softly. "I really am happy. I'm just--sorry it's complicated for you. I want things to be okay between us."  
  
"It is complicated, but I'll figure it out. Don't worry," he said, reaching out to squeeze Charlie's shoulder, "we're fine."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie asked, relaxing.  
  
"Yeah. Now eat something and we'll figure out together the best way to spring Colby on Dad," Don smiled as he dug into his food. He knew the awkwardness between him and Colby would fade, and it was really good to see Charlie so happy. That was enough for now.


End file.
